This invention relates generally to the mounting of placards on trucks or similar vehicles and relates, more particularly, to a holding apparatus in which placards are held for display.
The type of holder with which this invention is to be compared includes a base sheet of material adapted to be attached to a suitable surface of a vehicle, a transparent cover panel and a frame for securing edges of the transparent panel to the base sheet. An example of a holder of the aforedescribed type is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,243.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved placard holder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a holder for holding several placards at once wherein only one placard is exposed for viewing and the remaining placards are stored until needed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a holder facilitating removal of a placard from the holder and the interchanging of placards within the holder.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a holder which is suited for use on a roll-up door of a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a holder which is durable in construction and economical to manufacture.